As this type of driving assistance apparatus, an apparatus for performing the driving assistance on the basis of a past vehicle state (in other words, a past driving situation of the vehicle) stored (e.g. refer to a patent document 1). For example, the patent document 1 discloses a technology in which a vehicle state in passing through a curve ahead of the vehicle is estimated on the basis of a current position of the vehicle, curve information about the curve ahead of the vehicle, and a current vehicle state, in which a driver's acceptable vehicle state in passing through the curve is estimated on the basis of the stored past vehicle state in passing through the curve, and in which it is judged whether or not the driving assistance in the curve is performed on the basis of the estimated vehicle state in passing through the curve ahead of the vehicle and the driver's acceptable vehicle state in passing through the curve.